Will Of The Hearts
by OverlordOfTheAbyss
Summary: Jake had to leave his life behind and has been gone for five years. Now he is finally returning so he can pick up the broken pieces. Will it ever be the same? Does he have the will to fight? How will he cope with the changes?- Rated M for language and violence


A younger man stood, leaning on the railings, feeling the misty breeze as the waves gently slapped against the boat creating a calming atmosphere to ease his nerves.

Jack was on his way to his hometown, Sootopolis City that had both happy memories and those that hurt, as they reopened old wounds.

He had attended an advance pokemon study class located in Mossdeep City and being gone so long left him with mixed feelings about returning home. On top of that all that all that had happened to him there. Just because of the nervousness at coming back he nearly told the boat driver he was staying on the boat and let his parents know he could not make it over the web to which he had become accustom to. Plus, there was the fact that he had only barely passed the stupid class that was held in such high esteem by his parents making him want to hide in shame from them.

His parents, Jeff Summers and Mary Summers, had attended the class so that they could gain a wide range of top paying job opportunities plus they were the top at their class. After that class they went on to be the owners of the many pokeball factories across the region and amass a huge fortune making them well known. When Jack was only 16, his parents signed their only living son up and sent him off without blinking an eye at his pleas to stay. They just kept saying it was for his best if he wanted to ever take over the family business and that a life as a lazy ass pokemon trainer would not cut it in a family of wealthy business owner. His dreams of becoming a famous pokemon trainer and follow in the footsteps of the one he looked up to had been ripped from his life just as they started due to his parents and how over protective they were.

Jack was sure that all the summers before him were going to be working in the family busisness but he despised it. What fun can you have doing paper work all day, looking over a bunch of boring factories, having to go to meeting when you should be relaxing, and most of all rarely ever being with your family and friends for more than an hour. To add to the pot of hell there was the fact that the school had a no pokemon policy because it was against the damn code of regulation for some stupid ass reason like kids allergies and that pokemon are just animals that will ruin the schools perfect reputation. It was just a bunch of worthless word to Jack. His pokemon, Kuno and Luna, had been his life. They were like his family more then ever when he lost and was betrayed by his best friends.

He got his first pokemon, Kuno, at age 9 which made his want towards being a trainer grow. She had evolved into a Leafeon on one of the many family trips him and his parents had been on for work. It happen during a hopeless looking trainer battle with a Squirtle in which his dear eevee was getting a barrage of attacks that were coming closer and closer to putting her out of the fight. Then just as the stubborn eevee had had enough she was enveloped in blue light in which she upgraded to a beautiful leaf type Leafeon. This power boost gave her the ability to beat her stunned opponent with a few of her newly learned move, razor leaf, scoring Jack a major win.

His other pokemon, Luna, on the other hand was given to him by his parents on his 13th birthday as his dad and mom had become engulfed in work. Luna was bought by Jacks dad at amazing price with all the training she had acquired and she was already evolved into an Umbreon. The original owner trained only top notch pokemon and with Luna's uncontrollable shyness she did not cut it with buyers wanting the best. Jack was positive the original trainer was abusive because Luna quickly came to trust Jack almost as if see could feel his caring attitude. Jack could never understand how someone could abuse a pokemon and then expect them to do their best. It was cruel and Jack wished he could pay the original owner with an ass whooping for what he had done to sweet Luna. It was definitely on his bucket list. For then though, he gained Luna's trust, causing her true power to show. This resulted in Jack and his two eveeolutions becoming practically unstoppable taking out many of the trainers in his homeland.

This progress ended up with Jack pouncing on a chance for a battle with the gym leader of Sootopolis City so that he could begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer with his first badge. Jack fought hard to get to the final battle but with Jacks stuck up attitude it pushed him into a crushing defeat in a battle he had come so close to winning. Then to add to the pot his work zombified parents decided to send him off to a stupid school and made me stop his biggest dream of becoming a legendary Pokémon trainer and being the best out there. But all his parents cared about was work and he never saw them but now they wanted to send him off completely. It showed one act of disobedience could change ones life and that not even loss could change his parents. He was 21 now and still thought of his dream but never had a chance to truly acted on it because of the thought letting his parents down. Then there was the fact that the schooling cost a ton of money to which he was sure he could not afford even with the job he had. But he wished mor then ever to walk in the footsteps of his br-.

"All passengers for Sootopolis City please, exit now." Jack was pulled from his deep thought as the huge speaker announced the arrival to his homeland.

'This is really happening,' he thought as he gathered his things wiping a tear from his eye, before pushing the ache of sadness out of him and headed to the boat dock starting his trip to his past.

Step by step, he made is way down off the wobbling boat to the solid deck leading to his home that he cherished but despised all the same. Jack just breathed it all in, remembering all he had left behind, all the hurt, and most of all the loss. He just wanted to stand their and take it in but he realized that the shipmate had been there the whole time.

"Uhh... Now you have a nice day and if you ever need a ride don't hesitate to call" was all the shipmate got out in a hesitant voice as he read from a index card.

Slightly fumbling, he follow that up with a business card with the boats phone number on it. Jack thanked the shipmate who just nodded before heading back into the ship a look of deep thought spread across his face.

'He probably thinks I'm completely crazy,' Jack thought as he began his journey off the deck and onto the land of his past.

"Now Jack don't run so fast. You could fall and hurt yourself." I heard my mom say in a kind voice but to my newly nine year old mind it meant nothing. I ran as fast as I could continually thinking of the huge surprise present my mom said was waiting at home for my 9th birthday. 'I just have to know what it is beacause daddy's gonna be there to give it to me. Daddy never takes off work.' This new determination just made me run fast, not even slowing when I saw the stairs. "Jack stop running." I quickly ran up the stairs I had been up so many times that I had come to memorized every step. It was then just as I had made my trek up the stairs that I stumbled, slipping on one of my untied shoelaces. Suddenly I fell forward my legs hitting the curb before I was sent sprawling to the ground. With a cry of" JACK" from my mom, I hit the floor with a sickening thud, elbows first as the whole scene unfolded at snail pase. The sound of quick thuds maded their way to my ringing ears as mother ran up the stairs and was at my side in an instant. "Honey, are you ok?" mother questioned, with a worried voice. Then using all I had, I gave her a creaky "Yea" that was all I could get out as the pain invaded my senses.

This pain coursing through my body making me feel sleepy for a reason I did not know. It was then as I was being pulled into the blanket of darkness, that I felt my arms being picked up, with the one seeing them knowing they needed attention. Just the act of raising my arms made me grunt with the sharp pain that coursed through my body. "Oh dear, Jack. These are bad. Don't worry honey I'll carry you back home so we can clean these up," My mom said as she grunted with effort to pick me up cradling me in her arms like a new born baby.

Jack, pulled himself from the wall of memories encompassing him, realizing that a certain memory was coming back to him. Quickly he began attempting to compose himself so that he didn't break down right then and there. He was forced into the crappy situation of leaving something he found so dear to him, to do something that would make his parents happy but he utterly despised it. His parents didn't even care after he lost Brandon.

'I never wanted this. Why did I have to mess up and why did he have to be different.'

Stuck in his thoughts Jack went into autopilot mode, him pushing down the building tears as walked over the stairs before jumping over the last one as he started doing as a kid so he didn't trip again. He then followed the path he had walk so many times, him stopping his thought process as he noticed the newly painted sign in the distance showing the name of his street.

It was simply named Oak due to the huge number of oak trees that grew in the area. Then there was the bus stop beyond that, that Jack had used on a daily basis to get around when he was younger and couldn't a ride all those years ago. Then there were all the new houses that weren't there when he was younger as if the had materialized out of thin air. So much had changed with so much being exactly the same, making a slight lump build inside Jack.

'Why the hell am I so emotional. I'm supposed to be strong. Everything happened in the past.' Jack thought not understanding how just being here hurt him.

Then as if time had skipped for him, his street sign suddenly loomed before him, and sudden wish of getting it over with as he realized just how close to his home he was.

He felt almost as if it was drawing him by the ill will of fate.

As Jack looked down his street the weight on heart increased, causing Jack to choke up and him having to hold his breath as everything hit him.

Everything was exactly the same as it was all those years ago.

Jack could only stand in awe remembering just how beautiful his home was.

It was a sort of dark white with a gold trim running around every corner of the house.

Then to complement the house there was a perfectly cut, emerald green lawn with huge oak trees surrounding its outside permiter making it have the perfect amount of shade to be able to enjoy the outdoors even on the hottest day.

It was a house to die for.

As Jack continued his slow walk to his true place of belonging, that hurt all the while he was able to spot the huge fence that encompassed the neighborhood's baseball field that was smack dead next to his house.

That was were everything happened.

All the kids in the neighborhood went to play there everyday after school, playing until they got called in or it got dark.

It was the best life a kid could ever ask for, and it was the only thing Jack had left of Brandon.

Loving parents, people to hang out with, and two amazing Pokemon that only slightly changed after losing someone.

Lose turned his parents into workaholics, and while they still had love, distance grew.

When they finally did decide to do something it was to take away Jack's one reason for living before pushing him into the hell hole of a school that not even a fiber of Jack's being wanted a part of.

His life was sucked with a tornado of bull shit tearing all the good things in his life and chucking them miles away from his reach with nearly no point of return.

In the end thought he had got out of the hole he was forced in to put his life back together he had eagerly waited to start but he knew it wouldn't be the same as it had been. He had finally got out of that hole, ready to put his life back together.

His parents had to be proud of him for putting his sweat and blood through that impossible school, even with everything that happened.

Nearly running into someone unfamiliar, who looked at him like he was crazy, Jack pulled himself from his thoughts as he saw the first steps to what had been his life.

Pushing back the flood of memories he continued his journey step by step taking in all the small details of the outside of his old home.

The paint looked as if it had been painted a few days ago along with the door that was now handing wide open with faint smell of cinnamon and pecha berries pouring out through it.

The smell completely engulfed Jack's senses, as he remembered the many deserts his mom use to bake with pecha berry pie and vanilla icecream being his favorite by far.

All those times his mom would make such a huge feast, that you couldn't help but stuff yourself until you felt like you were burst and laughing with those close to you.

It was the most happy times when the whole family was their. No one was working, or overseas. It was just the little family of four, enjoying each other's company.

Now it was just memories and were gone forever with no chance at coming back.

If Jack just had his whole family and was able to spend time with them, he would be happy beyond content.

A tear dripping down his face, Jack pushed his thoughts away, knowing he was hoping on the impossible. Trying to distract himself, Jack took a deep breath and rushed into the house nearly tripping on the door jam in the process as he was sent sprawling through the air, barley catching himself.

Jack quickly composed himself as he heard the soft thumps of sound echoing from around the corner in front of him.

He stood there starring into the house as the thumps got increasingly closer from a flight of stairs.

Jack didn't even have any time to react as he caught the brief sights of a green and black streak rushing towards him a unstoppable speeds.

He could do nothing but stand their as his two Pokemon dive bombed right into his stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him and making him falling on his ass.

Pain shot through Jacks body but he was unable to worry about it as his two Pokemon showered him with affection.

The loving licks and snuggles his eeveelutions gave him put all the pain he felt in his tail bone to the side, making it as if it hadn't happened in the first place.

All Jack could choke out was a "Yes, I missed you too," as his Pokemon continued their assault.

He scratched both of them behind the ears to make them and their overwhelming affection take it down a few notches.

Each of the eeveelutons melted into this act cooing in delight as Jack scratch with the upmost of determination.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed his way to look around the pile of green and black fur to see the actual flesh and blood face of his mom.

"Jeff, Jack is here."

All Jack heard was was some muffled nosie, before he saw the huge form of his dad jogging in a awkward way down the stairs.

With a ton of effort Jack pulled himself out of under the dog pile, his two eevelutions being the stubborn culprits.

He then quickly got up before his Pokemon could restrain him again, where his mom was right in his face to pull him into a warm embrace making more of his pain fade away.

His dad finishing off his he last bit of steps, coming within an inch of knocking down Jack and his mom.

Jack pulled away from his mom with both his dad and him not sure to give a handshake or hug.

His dad, not really caring and to full of excitement just pulled him into a hug ending the uncomfortable situation as fast as it a had started.

Pulling away from the awkward hug to which had completely shattered any negative thoughts, his parents began to look him up and down as if to confirm it was their son.

"Man you've grown into a full man" Jeff exclaimed with a solid punch to Jacks shoulder with Jack barely even budging.

"Dang, you must have been hitting the gym hard. Your solid as a rock."

"Yea. I did when I could, "Jack said remembering his if he wasn't in school he was at the gym attitude.

It was one of the only things he missed about that school because the gym had all the lasted workout technology.

"Ok now while you guys are measuring your muscles, I'll be doing something useful like making breakfast."

Jack's dad immediately detected the sarcasm dripping from his wife's comment, quickly trying to make up for it.

"Uh... Son, I probably should finish helping your mother like I promised. Why don't you go up to your room and get yourself situated."

That was the last Jack got of his parents before his dad slipped around the corner into the kitchen.

Seeing he was on his own, Jack turned his attention to the task at hand, laughing to himself as he thought of the relationship between his mom with her sergeant like attitude and his dad with his goofy attitude but taking the lead in being stern when it was needed.

He just stood their staring at the stairs he had took for granted every time he had went up and down them, never noticing much about them.

Slightly shaking away the memories, Jack instead took in every detail of the staircase with its slight curve as it went up to the second story of the house.

The carpet going up the stairs was a deep red and it spread across each step all the way to the upper levels and ending at the lower levels.

Then there was also also the slightly shiny gold railing with engravings along them and curving with the staircase, accenting the whole scene perfectly.

Jack had to come to terms, knowing that he would have to just start the journey back in his past life even if he didn't want to.

Tired of standing there he took a shaky step on red carpet, that slightly indent unlike the tile below it.

'I need to just get this over with now.'

With that he pushed away every other building thought and in a quick pace he bounded up the stairs two at a time.

He was moving a bit to fast so that after he stepped on the last step, he tried to step on another that was nonexistent and nearly falling flat on his face.

Jack quickly composed himself for the second time in a matter of minutes as he examined the rooms.

Then out of old instinct, he took the hall to his left, walking at an uneasy pace.

As he turned the corner, he saw the door to his room was right in front of him.

'It's just a room. Nothing to be emotional about.'

With determination in his head but his eyes telling a different story as they held back unwanted tears he took the last few steps to he room.

He quickly open the slightly ajar door, nervously looking into his room for the first time in years and seeing that it was perfectly preserved the same way he left it.

He could just look in awe with tears building in his eyes as he forced himself into is old domain to take in more of the room.

The disarrayed, mountain of folders full all of his pokemon drawings still sat overflowing from his desk with a trash can full of his useless, crumbled up drawings sitting next to it.

His walls reminding him of his spirt of art, where pictures were framed and hung showing off his best Pokemon drawings.

His mom and him had worked together to make those frames from scratch making them have tons of sentimental value.

This room personified Jack's personality to the fullest.

No clutter was visible other then his Pokemon drawings which took a ton of time to organize in his own way, looking like a mess to others.

There was also his bed which was a mess like he usually left it with his blanket shove in the corner and only a slim to none chance that he would make it through out his day.

To him it was a complete waste of time and energy because he would make it all nice just for it to get destroyed when he got in it to go to sleep that night.

The only time he thought it was important to make his room complete spotless and perfect was when the had company over because he was forced to by his mom.

His room had a 40-inch flatscreen tv, with surround sound, and a variety of gaming consoles that was amazing when he had someone over.

He just stood there and taking in everything he had in his old life while breathing in the familiar smells of his childhood bringing back a flow of memories.

"That was a fun party." His mother spoke softly. I turned as I heard the gruff, apologetic voice of my dad" I am so sorry I couldn't make it to your 9th birthday party, bud. I had a ton of work to finish." "It's ok daddy." I said in an understanding voice but was truely mad because he had promised that he would be there. "Still I'll make it up to you. Uhhh... Well, just to get to the point. Your mom and I have been discussing it for a while and we think you're old enough to get your first Pokémon," to which he produced a small glossy red and white ball with a black strip across the middle and a white dot placed at the center of it.

All I could do was stare not believing it was happening because it was just too amazing to comprehend. I slowly took the poke ball in shaking hands never taking my eyes off it, taking my time to turn it around as if I to confirm it was actually real. Pulling me from my amazement my mom suddenly spoke in a soft voice "Go ahead, honey, and open it." I quickly responded with sudden impatiences, clicking the button and throwing the poke ball where it land in a flash of white light to produce a small brown fuzz ball. The creature responded with a soft "Eevee," leaving me in awe. I then burst out thank you more times than anyone could count and giving both my parents hugs. It was a gift that I had wanted ever since Brandon went overseas.

"Is Brandon coming," I spoke, hoping with everything he was coming.

His dad was the one to reply as his mom suddenly got a phone call.

"He actually is. He should be he-," Jack's dad started to be interrupted by Mary.

"No no," she practically screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Brandonnn. My poor baby," Mary spoke tear streaming down her face as she looked between both my dad and me.

Then with words that killed me on the inside she spoke," Their was a fire and they he never got out. My poor baby. He's gone"

Everything crushed me as it all song in and my mom's tear continued and she put her head in dad's lap who face of one holding back sadness, tears coating the edges of his eyes.

With a inhale of breath, Jack forcibly pull himsel from his thoughts as the memory of Brandon invaded his head and all the memories that killed his very being. The memory stuck to him just begging to reopen the wounds he tried to close. As he fought the battle he was rammed out of the blue in the back by Kuno and Luna making him slam face first onto his bed, while making the hurt he pushed to the side.

'Damn, they've already knock me over two times in a matter of ten minutes' Jack thought, as he recovered his sense forcing himself off the bed towards his stubborn pokemon.

In his sudden charge he got Luna, wrestling with her as he reached out to grab Kuno trying in vain to subdue them.

'I'll never be able to win if things go as they used to' Jack though as he recalled all the times he had wrestled his Pokemon in his childhood before he went to the life ruining Pokemon academy.

"Ah ha, I got you" Jack said triumphantly dropping his guard where he was quickly over powered by his pokemon. They both pinned him as he struggled with all his might to get away but all in vain as they were just too strong. "Hey that's not fair. There is only one of me and two of you." His pokemon responded by licking his face to show their complete dominance over him only resulting in him giggling uncontrollably. "Ok. Ok. You win." Jack got through his giggles. The two pokemon stopped and look at him triumphantly intertwined with pride at their win. Just then his mom called them that dinner was ready and all three bolted inside in an instant. 'Next time I play I'm gonna win,' Jack thought not realizing it was the last time he would play in a long time.

Back in reality Jack succeeded in finally getting his eeveelutions to calm down a little, Jack realizing that there was a present held by a strap in the maw of his leafeon.

He quickly made a lunge for it but his energetic Kuno broke from her facade of calmness, dodging his sudden lunge at the very last second making Jack miss his target.

This resulted in him flying forward and off the bed in one quick motion where in slammed to the floor with a heavy thud that echoed through the house as he landed chin first.

Jack quickly got to his feet pain coursing through his face but by the time he got up he saw his pokemon zipping out the door where they stopped in the hallway to stare at him with a look of complete innocence.

With this act so he bolted after them with a burst of speed, powered on by the pain in his chin.

Seeing the chase had started, they quickly turned around and bounded down the stairs with no trouble at all. Jack continuing his advances toward them, hit the stairs at full speed. Looking down he saw his Pokémon at the bottom staring at him with wide eyes as he hit the stairs way too fast and not paying attention causing him to completely trip over his feet.

Unable to regain balance he stumbled down the stairs desperately trying to get his footing but failing as he barrel rolled his way down taking each step, with one of his body parts bringing sharp pain now making its way to his whole body.

Leaving him in a blurry haze, the trip ended as he he fell into a lump at the first level of his house.

As Jack opened his eyes he saw the concerned faces of his pokemon who were so close to his face he could smell their breath that smelled of berries.

Knowing he only had a milisecond Jack lunged out, catching Kuno with a unbreakable grip of steel before she even had a chance to react.

Kuno, knowing she had been caught just gave up all her struggles, sitting there stubbornly with a face and followed that by sticking her tongue out at Jack.

Laughing inside Jack reached out for the present prying it from Kuno's mouth as his Leafeon let out a sigh of defeat.

As Jack finally succeeded in getting the present he began ripping away the blue mauled and looking wrapping paper away to revealing a medium sized, glass box.

'Shit, I'm was glad this didn't break in all that craziness,''Jack thought as he peered into the box

It was a normal sized, golden pokeball with two green emerald nobs placed at its sides with a emerald M strewn across it in perfect craftsmanship.

'God damn this is amazing. It must have cost a fortune. Why the hell does Kuno have it,' Jack thought as he pulled the beautiful mix of emeralds and gold taking in its every form with wide eyes.

"That's a rare limited edition masterball."

Jack heard his father from the kitchen doorway not really sure how long he had been standing there.

"I checked up on it and it was said to have been made for some emperor of old. Plus it is the only one like it and it actually works still."

Pulling my eyes from the piece of art in front of me I looked up to my father with a smile from ear to ear looking like a little kid.

Before I could say my thanks the angry, raised voice of mom broke in.

"Now don't you forget what we talked about, Jeff. That will be the last time you bet on something like that. We almost lost millions. And why did you give that to Kuno. You know that was a bad idea." Jacks mom snarled as if she could read her husbands every intention he even considered.

With a goofy grin of being caught Jack's dad squeaked out a half thought out answer.

"Uhhhhhh…. Well I thought it would be cool to give it to Jack that way. I mean it was awesome. You've gotta admit. Did you see my son barrel. And yes I may have betted with a rare jeweler company but at least I won. It could be really good for the family. It's a great investment when you win. Maybe Jack would be inter-

"No means no Jeff Summers. I'm not trying to gain a huge debt and a gambler husband who wants his son to join the ranks with him. I mean really you act like a child sometimes," his mom cut of Jack's dad in a tone that could slice through diamonds like a hot knife through butter.

Jack swear he saw her eyes elongated slight with a slight purple aura covering her form but was gone so fast one would doubt it even happened.

Jeff who looked smaller than an ant knew he was defeat and with a face as red as a tomato he put up his white flag of retreat.

"Ok dear. I understand."

Mary seeing that the unneeded argument was over turned to Jack, her facial expressions softening ",Sorry you had to see that. Your dad is very stubborn man sometimes. We just wanted to let you know that breakfast is in the dining room. We have to go on a emergency errand that is mandatory. We'll be back later tonight. You thing you'll be able to man the house by yourself?"

Jacks head screamed "Bitch you're the one who sent me off at 17 by my fuckin self," but outside he responded in a calm manner knowing there was no point in bringing that up.

"I think I'll be fine and I have Kuno and Luna to keep me company."

As he finished he looked over to his Pokémon who were no where to be found.

His mom added "Uhh... Ok. Well here is the key to the house. There is some money on the table if you get hungry. Also don't forget to put the breakfast away when your done. Then don't forget t-"

Knowing his mom would spend hours babbling Jack cut her off as kindly as he could.

"Mom don't worry I got this. Everything will be ok."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just worry all the time."

Jack, hearing the voice of his dad who was already at the car, which surprised Jack with how fast he was.

"Mary come on will be late."

"Ok, bye honey."

Pulling Jack into a warm embrace before she broke away from him running towards the car.

Jack waved them goodbye before closing his he door leaving him home by himself with a weird feeling about his parents creeping up, leading to all that happened when Brandon got that sword for Christmas.

'Nah. It's nothing. It must all be in my head,' Jack though blaming it on the stress he felt from his life and the lose of Brandon.

He barely had any time to think as Kuno did an acrobatic jump from out of nowhere and swiped the masterball right from out of his hands, before bolting up the stairs with Luna following in sync behind her.

'This is gonna be a long day,' Jake thought as he rushed after his eeveelutions, trying to push his parents and everything he was dealing with out of his head.

'I need to stay strong. My life's gonna get better, I just know it.'

* * *

Well that all folks. This is my edited version. I felt Jack need more of a reason to be emotional so I've added a bit of a twist and Brandon. So question who's Brandon? And why's he so different? Plus what's the deal with Jack's parents? Well it will all be revealed in to time. If ya have any questions about the story just pm or leave it in the review and I'll answer it as soon as I can.

 **Important- Currently the town Jack is going to is Sootopolis City. To note he is going their by boat. This city though can only be reached by an underwater cave. In my story their is a sort of gate similar to what a castle has. I'm planning on making my own map as well.**

Well until then peace out from Abyss.


End file.
